Toadbert's Time Machine
by crazy cyborg 225
Summary: When Toadbert constructs a time machine, Mario and his friends travel wit him through the past, present, and future of the Mushroom Kingdom. But Bowser and his henchmen get ahold of the blueprints and build their own time machine and plan to change the future for worse. Rated T for language and mild violence. Suggestions are welcome for later chapters.


Chapter 1: The Time Machine

Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy sat in Mario's house, watching TV.  
"I'm bored," Luigi said, standing up.  
"What do you want to do then?" Mario asked, putting his arm around Peach.  
Luigi shrugged, "something entertaining."  
Daisy stood up, "Luigi's right, this is boring."  
Mario and Peach stood up, "What now?" Peach asked.  
Suddenly, the front door burst open and a toadstool wearing a blue vest and a gold necktie rushed in,he also had a blue mushroom cap with white spots. "Guys!"  
"Hey Toadbert," Luigi greeted.  
"All of you, come with me! I have something to show you!"  
"Better than sitting here," Peach said.

The four friends stared in confusion at the mushroom-shaped machine. It was blue at the top with with spots like Toadbert's cap. There was a small door and what looked like rockets at the bottom.  
"What is this?" Mario asked.  
"You'll see," Toadbert said. He pulled out a small camera and two electric clocks with the same time of 11:35.  
"What's that for?" Daisy asked curiously.  
"Who want's to step into the machine?" Toadbert asked, ignoring Daisy's question.  
"I'll do it," Luigi volunteered.  
"Me too," Daisy said, grabbing Luigi's hand.  
"Alright! Let's do this. Peach, will you please video tape this on my camera?" Toadbert asked, handing Peach the camera.  
"Sure."  
Mario sat down on a nearby box and closed his eyes.  
"Is the camera rolling?"  
"Yeah."  
"Ok. This is a test of my new time machine. Notice that these clocks are set at the exact same time."  
The clocks both simultaneously changed to 11:36.  
"I'm going to place one of these in the machine and send it one minute into the future along with two live people."  
"Time machine?" Luigi wondered.  
Toadbert handed him one of the clocks, "Good luck."  
"Good luck?" Daisy asked, alarmed.  
Toadbert closed the door. he revealed a small joystick.  
"What's that?" Peach asked.  
"Keep the camera on the machine." Toadbert said. He pressed a button and the machine lifted from the ground.  
Mario opened his eyes and saw the flying machine, "Whoa! What is that?"  
"Time machine," Peach said.  
"Cool."  
"Alright," Toadbet said, "Now to turn it sideways."  
"Why?" Peach asked.  
"You'll see."  
"Is that your answer for everything?"  
"You'll see."  
"That doesn't make sense," Mario said.  
"I don't care, watch the machine."  
The machine turned sideways and Luigi and Daisy looked out of the single window with angry expressions.  
A small device was on top of the machine. It had a sharp needle and a red blinking light next to it.  
"What's that?" Mario asked.  
"You'll-"  
"I swear, if you say 'You'll see' one more time, I'll break every bone in your body," Peach threatened.  
Toadbert closed his mouth and turned a deathly shade of pale.  
"Let's get this over with," Mario said, sitting back down on the box.  
Toadbert pressed a green button on the controller and the machine started to rumble.  
It shot forward and Toadbert used the joystick to control the machine. He pointed it at Mario who was still sitting on the box and watching the machine in confusion.  
"Hey," Mario said, starting to panic, "What are you doing?"  
Toadbert grinned, "You'll see."  
Peach sighed in frustration.  
The time machine flew towards Mario.  
"What the-" Mario gasped. He tried to move but couldn't.  
"What are you doing? Are you crazy?" Peach cried.  
Toadbert pressed a blue button and the needle extended from the machine. There was a flash of light and the machine disappeared.  
"Wh- Where the hell are they?" Mario asked, finally able to move.  
"The correct question is when the hell are they!" Toadbert cried.  
"What? You got that from 'Back to the Future' man."  
"I know, it's a great movie."  
Peach still stared at the place where the machine had been, "Where are they?"  
"They'll be back in a minute," Toadbert stated, looking at his clock.  
"What now?" Mario asked.  
"We wait."  
After a few seconds, the spot where the machine had disappeared flashed and the machine reappeared. Toadbert quickly flew it around the area and safely landed it nearby.  
The three rushed to the machine and Toadbert opened the door.  
Luigi and Daisy stumbled out of the machine, looking as green as Luigi's hat.  
Toadbert took the clock from Luigi and examined it. The clock that Toadbert had kept read 11:37. The clock that was on the time machine read 11:36.  
"I've done it!" he cried. "I,ve finally invented something that works!"  
"Your nuclear microwave oven worked," Mario said.  
"That thing made some good pizza," Luigi commented.  
"Well," Toadbert said, "That thing exploded while you guys were out of town actually."  
"Oh," Peach said, "I guess that's why we stopped having pizza and movies at your place."  
"We're getting off topic here," Toadbert said, "We should go back in time!"  
"Let's do it," said Mario.  
The group boarded the time machine and strapped into four seats.  
Toadbert stepped onto a small circle in the middle of the machine.  
"Wait," he said, "I feel like we should say somthing."  
"What do you mean?" Mario asked.  
"Like when someone does something that changes the world. Some kind of quote."  
"How about, "I built a time machine!"?" Luigi suggested, not caring at all.  
"Ah, what the hell," Toadbered said. The circle rose up into the top of the machine.  
"Where are we going?" Peach asked.  
"The 50's," Toadbert said.  
"Groovy," Mario said.  
"That's from the 60's you idiot," Daisy sneered.  
"So?," Mario defended, slightly blushing.  
"Guys," Luigi said, "Don't fight."  
"You need to have better control over your bitch Luigi," Mario said.  
Daisy's eyes were replaced with fire, "I'm nobody's bitch you little worm! Say it again and I'll rip your nuts off and wear 'em as earings!"  
Mario turned pale and gulped. He then curled up into a fetal position and pulled his hat down over his face.  
"Did you have to freak him out like that?" Luigi asked.  
"Yes."  
"Bu-"  
"He deserved it. Don't argue."  
Luigi gave up. The ship started to shake violently as it rose from the ground.  
"Get ready everyone!" Toadbert called from the control room.  
Mario and Peach held onto each other's hands.  
"You ready?" Luigi asked Daisy.  
"Hell yeah."  
"OH SHI-" Toadbert's voice rang out from the control room. his voice was cut off by a large screech.  
"What the-" Mario cried, covering his ears.  
Peach covered her ears as well. The machine shook violently again, tossing the passengers around.  
A sudden flash of light stopped all other movments and sounds.


End file.
